Running gag characters
These are characters whose purpose is solely for recurring jokes. They typically torture or are tortured by other characters (such as Black Mage Evilwizardington). Onion Kid The Onion Kid is a child who is constantly traumatized and has his families killed, usually by Black Mage (although one time it was Sarda's fault). The Real Light Warriors First Appearance: Episode 087: A Day Late and a Buck Short The true warriors of light. They went on a level up binge right before applying for the job, resulting in the main cast getting it. They have been screwed up by the Light Warriors on multiple occasions. They include a knight, the sage Barry (to whom the knight is always complaining), a white wizard and a Ninja. So far, they were nearly executed by the elves for "being human on a sunny day", rejected for Bearded Warriors in Dwarf Land, and trapped in the Arctic going after the Doom Cultists (as the Light Warriors stole their ship) - only leaving after Fighter creates a hole in space-time by folding a portable hole in itself. In their last seen appearance, they were in Melmond, where Dr. Unne had just translated the Leifenish language using a cypherstone conquered by the Warriors - and then Black Mage set the city on fire. It isn't known if the Real Light Warriors survived. Superheroes First Appearance: Episode 115: The Tides of War Are Upon Us! Some superheroes are referenced and/or spoofed throughout the comic. The most promoeminent is Sulk, parody of The Hulk. ;Parodies *Arachna-Dude: First seen in Episode 115: The Tides of War Are Upon Us!, in a "Spidey-Camera". Then, in Episode 145: Opening Weekend Delight, following Black Mage mentioning that the "Arachna-Dude movie" was opening that weekend in Corneria, the hero comes out of nowhere, kicks Red Mage out of a suit of armor, and departs to "single-handedly save a film genre". He also cameos in Episode 151: Excelsior! *Alloyed-Guy and Mediocre Four: Cameo in Episode 151: Excelsior!. ;Direct references *Episode 342: Hypothetically Speaking... and Episode 343: Check Mate! feature Red Mage and Black Mage discussing on who would win in a fight, Batman or Dr. Doom. BM wins the argument by saying "Doom's machinations are such that even if Batman wins, his victory will somehow further Doom's villainous schemes". *Episode 591: Hypothetically Speaking Again... has Red Mage and Black Mage discussing on who would win in a fight, Green Arrow or Bullseye. RM states that Green Arrow can "precisely shoot several arrows at once," BM argues against this, then Ranger pins him to a tree with such an attack. Akbar Akbar is definitely not a con-artist who sells poor quality products, usually operating in a place called "Criminal City". He may have been behind the Crystal Lake murders. His ripoff discount stores include: *Akbar's Discount Amnesia Dust Outlet (Not Talcum Powder!) *Akbar's Discount Nutrinal Outlet (Not Extremely Unhealthy) *Akbar's Discount True Guardian Outlet (Not Pathetic Creatures) *Akbar's Airships (Not Deathtraps) *Akbar's Shop O' Magic (Not One Single Fraudulent Item) *Akbar's Very Effective Witness Protective Program (Not utterly useless) *Not Akbar's Discount Vacation Getaways *Akbar's Fine Wines (Might Not Be Paint Thinner) *Akbar's Monsters-N-Things (Seriously, Things!) Messenger and Hank At one point early in the story, the messenger brings bad news to King Steve, and Steve threatens to give the messenger the death sentence. After being told that his king was only kidding, the messenger is dismissed. Steve summons Hank next, and orders him to assassinate the messenger, which he promptly leaves to accomplish. After he leaves, Steve wonders whether or not he remembered to tell Hank he was kidding. Hank has been tirelessly chasing after the messenger throughout the entirety of the comic, with no current success. At one point, the messenger had shaken Hank off his tracks by changing his identity and appearance, starting a new life in another town. However, Drizz'l blows his cover, and the chase begins yet again. Lawninja The Law Ninja work for Thief. Enforcing His Contracts. They hold the power to "stealth sue" people, though what this is exactly is unknown, but it is probably not good. They were exceptionally well trained in the art of tracking and stealth, as they follow Thief even as corpses. They died because he never fed them, due to food being "too expensive." (It cost 10 gil a bag.) Category:Characters